wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Evans
Bill Evans or Bill the Just is the protagonist of the book Wizardry: The League of the Crimson Crescent. Early life Bill is a human from New York working as an accountant. Having lost his parents in an early age, he stayed with his overprotective grandparents who were afraid to lose him too. They worried about his health, not missing a meal, and every time he tried something risky, they made him swear he wouldn't do it. He worked in the family accounting firm and he rode on in the train every morning with his grandfather. He spent his evenings over TV and reading books and worried that he would end up an old bachelor. He and heis grandparents visited many inns in the Adirondacks. Needing some space and action, he was suggested by his grandfather to try something safe, like fencing. On rare occasions, his instructor let his best students try a couple of beautiful antique swords that he owned. He decided to make small changes working his way towards independence. As a first step he tried spelunking and joined a simple 12-person private tour of a group of caverns in the Adirondack mountains. As he brought up the rear, he suddenly felt plunging into an endless darkness. When he regain consciousness, he found himself alone and totally naked in a dark side chamber of a cave with a terrible headache. At first he thought he was hit or waylaid and was found in the same cave, but actually he was magically transferred to a different cave in the world of Wizardry. Arrival to Wizardry Getting his bearings, he exited the chamber and followed a tunnel toward some faint hint of daylight. He stepped over some large bones which he thought were the pray of some bear, and then exited to the sunlight. Just then he was attacked by an animal-like humanoid, an Orc, which brought him down grasping his throat with his hand. As the orc wounded him with its knife, Bill snapped back one of its fingers that gripped his throat, giving him enough time to catch a rock and break the orc's nose, and then smash its skull. He took its clothes, using the cloak as a bandage and donning its leather garments, as well as a purse with gold coins. As he was trying to make sense of everything, he noticed a glow emanating from the cave, so he returned, and in the chamber he was before, he now noticed an intricately carved stone altar with a glowing ornate sword with its sheath. The magnificent weapon had a blackened hilt and tempered blade, all engraved with fine, spidery, alien letters. Bill felt the sword as if alive, pulsating with energy, and brought him a feeling of comfort and inner bliss. He used the sword to light his way back to the exit when it lost its glow. He followed a faint path to open land then a wood and then a meadow. There he heard voices and spied a group of 5 figures dressed in bright reds and yellows packing up. Then he noticed that they were stalked by 7 Orcs. He pulled out his knife and ran towards the campers to warn them. A female archer told him to stop, when the orcs started running and shouting. Bill dodged some arrows and stabbed one of them, slicing its throat. He chose to head toward the brawl and help the defenders who gathered in a circle. He stabbed another orc, severing its spinal cord, as it was about to finish a camper who fell on his knees. He then attempted to stab the half-orc leader, but he missed. That creature proved to be more cruel and intelligent and parried Bill's hits, taunting him, who then remembered his sword. As the beast drove forward, Zorth finished it, and thanked Bill for saving their lives with his warning. Bill was surprised to see that the travelers were not humans but cat-like creatures, felpurs. Their leaders of the team introduced themselves as Zorth and his litter sister, Quatar. He learned that there are very few free humans like him. As a sign of gratitude they shared with him some money found on the orc bodies, advised him to change clothes to look like them, and invited him to their way to Trillius to find their lost brother, Portnal. At night they camped sharing their provisions with Bill, still trying to make sense. He told to Zorth his inexplicable situation, and he offered to inquire wise people in Trillius. In Trillius In the city, Bill saw the festive crowd and saw the various creatures of the strange world. As the companions entered the Prancing Robe inn, Bill followed some voices and found himself with a crowd watching a fight to the death among two lizardmen. He saw the winner, Cobran, decapitate his opponent, and heard the announcement that the next night he would fight for the Trillian championship. He returned to the Prancing Robe, but Hovra, one of the felpurs sitting with Zorth's company insulted Bill for coming to sit with them, unchained without his master. To punish him he pulled out his sword to which Bill responded. Guided by the sword's life, he wrenched the cat's blade out of his hand and put its tip at his neck. Zorth ordered him to stop. Disgusted that his friends didn't even defend him after saving their lives, he left. He followed the fight crowd to the Twisted Tail, he sat in a darkened corner and lost himself over tankards of ale.